Tattoo
by JiiBee
Summary: Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind. Broken KibaHina


_A/N: Huh, a Naruto fic from JiiBee? After all the Hetalia stuff? To tell the truth, I started fanficcing from Naruto, but never got around submitting that stuff because their all in Finnish. I'm kinda bored atm, so I decided to uplodad this piece here. I don't honestly know when I wrote this, I just left it hanging hoping I could finish it with the full song, but after finding and rereading it decided otherwise and left it as it is, adding the rest of the lyrics would break the mood imo._

_Anywhoo, hope you like. Song is Jordin Sparks - Tattoo._

* * *

><p>The two youngsters sat next to each other in the darkening park. They'd been silent for a good while now. She shifted a bit nervously as she waited for him to say something.<p>

"I hope we can still be friends", she said very quietly, partially afraid of breaking the silence, partially desperate to do so, as she glanced at the boy next to her. His face was like a hard mask, but couldn't keep away the upset she knew she had caused. He tried to hide it, tried to hide the fact that it was because of her, but she knew, they had dated for a year after all.

"Kiba-kun..." she pleaded, and finally the boy turned to look at her. The girl flinched ever so softly when he did – those normally warm, dark eyes with a playfull gleam in them were almost dead now, so cold one would think he never had that gleam in them in the first place. They showed so much pain that she nearly regretted her decision, but only nearly. She couldn't back out now, not anymore. It was far too late for that.

"Kiba-kun, I'm sorry..." she placed her small hand softly on top of his, and the tight expression on the boys face softened a bit.

"Is this... really what you wish for?" all he wanted was her to be happy. He loved her, and that's what love means, right? The other's happiness, even if that happiness meant being with someone else.

She nodded her head, smiling a gentle smile with a sad tint on it. Kiba turned his gaze once more from those silver eyes and instead looked at the wooden bench, glancing quickly at their still touching hands.

"Hinata..." he started and tried to lift his head, but paused and looked away again. The dark haired angel gave his hand a gentle squeeze, encouraging the boy to speak. He hesitated a few seconds but turned to look at the girl again.

"But what if he will hurt you again?" he asked quikly, failing to hide the desperate tone from his voice. She merely smiled and shook her head, long hair waving in the rhythm of the movement.

"I will be fine, Kiba-kun..."

"But he's done it before! He's nothing but a light headed jerk, and the only girl he sees is Sakura! He's so full of his dream that he doesn't have the time to look around him! He's just..." the boy stopped abruptly in the middle of his rant when he noticed the hurt look on her face. He immediately regretted the harsh tome of his voice, ha hadn't planned to just blurt it out like that. All the bitterness towards the boy who stole his chances to spend his life with the girl he loved was just getting too big to control and the frustration taking the place of his concideration.

"Hinata, I'm sorry", he apologized lowering his voice again, raising his still free hand and gently touching her cheek. She lifted her other hand as well and took his in it, squeezing softly before lowering it so she held both of his hands between them

"He may not be the brightest of boys", she said, "but he is the on I love." She squeezed his hands when she noticed the upset returning to his expression.

"I would be lying both to you and myself if I denied it and stayed with you," she added quietly.

His expression tightened after her words.

"You know I only want you to be happy", he adjusted his hands so they were holding each others'.

"But... will you be able to be happy like that? I he still keeps ignoring you..." his grip tightened slightly.

"I'll be okay, Kiba-kun", she reassured him, "you taught me yourself." The girl smiled gently to his slightly surprised face.

"It was my own fault he ignored me in the first place. My own shyness that kept us distant. But you", another squeeze on the boys hands, "you taught me how to believe in myself. Now I know."

"... Are you sure?" he asked after a new long pause. He didn't want to let her go. But there was nothing he could do about it. His angel nodded and leaned in to place a soft kiss on the boys lips.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun", she all but whispered, "for everything." She was about to rise but the boy tightened his grip again.

"Please don't go, Hinata", he begged for one last time, too desperate to care how useless it was, "I love you." She smiled and gently pried her hands free from his, cupping his face with her small palm.

"I know you do", she answered, sliding gently a piece of his hair from covering his eyes, " I love you too." She kissed him again, and as he was answering it she already pulled apart, and rose up this time. "I just love him more." Her pearls of eyes glimmered in the surrounding dark as she granted him last sad smile before turning her back to the boy and walked away, letting her silent tears fall down her pale cheeks, invisible in the dark of the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
